


When the day met the night

by Thereinspiritbutlostatheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, cute stuff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereinspiritbutlostatheart/pseuds/Thereinspiritbutlostatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Needless to say, everyone instantly just fell in love with Luna, Charlie kept asking Ginny when she would officially become part of the family so that they could experience more of her great taste. “Well since she’s here on my behalf I’d say she’s already showed quite a lot of great taste.” "</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the day met the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this ship and I haven't had anyone read through it and barely done so myself so I sincerely apologize if there are any spelling mistakes/missing words here and there. I hope you like it any how, it sort of went in some different directions and not a lot of planning went into this beforehand. I was inspired by the song "When the day met the night" by Panic at the disco, which is why that is the title ( and 'cause I'm bad at coming up with titles). I just found that song really fitting since Luna is like the moon you know and Ginny is the sun and yeah no I'll stop now. You read the fic yourself and then maybe listen to the song and decide for yourself if you think it fits or not.  
> How a good day/night/evening/morning/week/month/year/decade/life :) *waves*

Luna had always known that Ginny was strong. She had survived being possessed by none other that the dark lord himself, even though it was a mere memory of him Luna couldn’t imagine how horrible that must have been. And to add to it the fact that she was only eleven when it happened. Yet she somehow was able to get past it to grow into this beautiful and confident person that Luna felt so incredibly lucky to know. 

*

They had talked a bit in passing when they were younger since they were in the same year and shared most classes together. Though it wasn’t until seventh year that they really connected, with Harry, Ron and Hermione being gone everyone was always on edge. No one knew what to expect anymore and nothing really felt all that safe anymore with Voldemort killing people left and right. In these dark times Luna and Ginny had found each other and together they tried to protect the other DA members and make them feel safe. And oh how they tried. Practicing as often as possible, reassuring them that Harry, Ron and Hermione would come back for them. But they had to be firm in the fact that they needed to be ready and prepared themselves so that if something were to happen they could protect themselves. Setting up the meeting was a tricky thing, since Dumbledore died and Snape took over, Hogwarts no longer felt safe and there was eyes everywhere. Fear hung over the castle like a heavy, suffocating blanket. Inspiring hope when everything seemed hopeless felt like an impossible task, somehow though Ginny could inspire them all with just her being there. She was proof that you could live through hardships and that if you just pushed through thing might look up for you. Luna really loved the way Ginny’s eyes would light up when she got really passionate, whether it was while giving a speech on the importance of self defence or the importance of not giving up. There really were loads of things Luna loved about Ginny Weasley.

*

Ginny had always been there to scold people for calling her “Loony”. Ginny was like this radiator of warmth that Luna always enjoyed being around. She was like this flame that couldn’t be kindled, a phoenix among owls, like the sun itself she lit up all of her surroundings. Before the war Ginny was the fire that fueled them all, that lit their hope and help them see in the dark of night. After the war though, things had changed. The weasleys were all firey and together they made a big bonfire that was warm, cozy and loud. But with war comes conflict and with conflict comes catastrophe. It was as if the fire had shrunk considerably, as if a big chunk was missing from the whole. Anyone with eyes could see that the war had taken a toll on everyone, some more than others. The fact was that they’d all lost something or other. Luna had always liked seeing the thestrals upon returning to Hogwarts and know she knew that a lot of people would see them too.

*

When the offer of returning for a complimentary year at Hogwarts was made Luna hadn’t missed a beat in accepting. After it was like a home away from home, not for the place itself but because of the people that it held. Her friends. She also thought it was quite a shame that the war had interrupted their learning, for there was so much more that they still didn’t know. Like how to best identify glumbumbles or how to take care of a chizpurfle infestation. 

The thought that Ginny might not return had made her incredibly sad. So she was happy to find Ginny sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express on the first day of the school year. However Ginny looked quite tense and sad where she sat looking down at her hands, folded neatly on her lap, only looking up when Luna stepped into the compartment and put a hand on her knee. She did look a little happier after that and Luna hugged her and told her how much she had missed her. They talked for a while about the quibbler, quidditch and just school in general. The war was still a very fresh wound that was probably best not to poke at. Luna thought that Ginny was probably sad because of her brother's death, she was also quieter than usual. It wasn’t until they had retreated into the returning students shared dorms that Ginny talked about her grief. Luna held her as she cried and just let her weep in silence. After a while Ginny moved closer and hugged Luna tightly, desperately bunching up the fabric of her shirt in her hands as Ginny was lost at sea and luna was the only solid thing in sight. Luna also cried that night, silent tears streamed down her face as she thought about all the death how someone so wonderful who deserved everything had been hurt so badly. They fell asleep leaning on each other for support.

*

Months passed and Luna and Ginny had fallen into a quite pleasant routine. A typical day might look a little like this: Wake up, eat breakfast together, attend morning classes, meet in the library and study together before eating lunch together by the lake, Luna teaching Ginny about the merpeople and trying to teach her mermish but Ginny being exasperated and giving up because “There’s just too many sounds for one person to make at once!” but Ginny still loves how cute Luna looks when she talks mermish so she lets her go on. Then when Luna was talking to one of the merpeople and something they said Ginny thought sounded little too threatening so Luna had to hold her back so that she didn’t do something not so wise. Luna then had to tell the mermaid who asked that her girlfriend wasn’t infact trying to do him any harm and that she was just remembering an unpleasant encounter with a dugbog, he seemed to accept this for an explanation (since dugbog were really nasty little buggers). Ginny also enjoyed how Luna would sing while braiding Ginny’s hair and sticking tiny flowers into it. Most evenings Ginny had quidditch practice and since she now was team captain she was responsible for everyone else getting enough practice. It was indeed demanding but she absolutely loved it. Luna would always sit and watch the training from the stands and would cheer every time Ginny flew past which gained her a smile. Luna had been asked to commentate one of the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw games but Mcgonagall had replaced her halfway through when all she really had been commenting on was Ginny’s excellent flying and wouldn’t stop gushing about how amazing she was. Later in the evenings they usually took a walk (Luna actually danced most of the time) around the black lake or they would spend the time in the Gryffindor common room. Luna usually stayed with Ginny when it was time to return to their dorms, she had insisted on this for as long as Ginny still had frequent nightmares.

Cuddling was one of Ginny’s favorite things so she didn’t mind having Luna there with her, even if her nightmares had stopped a while back. She did indeed sleep better having someone there who wasn’t going anywhere.

*

Over christmas Luna was invited to spend the holidays with the Weasleys, after Ginny had let slip in a letter home telling them about how she was having it that Luna would be staying at the castle. Luna had gotten them all gifts, which no one really had expected of her or quite knew what to do with. For example did Ron get a lavender toothbrush to “cleanse mistakes” with, Percy got a black top hat with a white silk ribbon tied around it that he thanked her sincerely for and he proceeded to wear it the entire night. Charlie had gotten a tiny porcelain swedish short-snout that was charmed to spew out tiny puffs of blue smoke whenever you touched it's wings, Charlie was absolutely thrilled about it and kept thanking Luna and teasing Ron for his tooth brush. To Ron’s defence Luna commentented how “Dental hygiene is very important you know., Hermione taught me all about it”, Ron grumbled something about how he was very well aware of that too thank you very much. George had gotten a chocolate cake spelled with fireworks dancing all over it and also a hug, he looked like he needed one so Luna only found it fitting. Molly had gotten a pair of curtains that had lion cubs chasing each other all across them and Arthur had gotten a gotten a book about how different dairy products were made. Bill and Fleur got a peacock, a live peacock to which they didn’t really know how to respond but none the less did Fleur appreciate it. Hermione had gotten a book about the truth of the Diricrawl (or as the muggles called it, the dodo.). Luna’s gift for Ginny was a big and fuzzy silver blanket embroidered with a huge moon on it. “For when I’m not there.” Luna said and smiled happily towards her. 

Needless to say, everyone instantly just fell in love with Luna and Charlie kept asking Ginny when she would officially become part of the family so that they could experience more of her great taste. “Well since she’s here on my behalf I’d say she’s already showed quite a lot of great taste.” Ginny said easily and patted Charlie on the head, which was pretty impressive considering the fact that Charlie was quite a lot taller than her. 

*

“Do you think there is a life after death?” Ginny asked quietly, not really sure if Luna was awake or not.  
“Oh yes, I hear them you know. Sometimes I feel like there’s someone talking just out of reach, trying to tell us what they’re feeling.” Luna answered after a bit of silence.  
Ginny leaned in closer and laid her head on Luna’s shoulder, her curls tickling her face. “I miss him a lot.” Ginny whispered, her voice slightly breaking. Luna put her arm around Ginny’s shoulder and put her own head a top of hers. They fell asleep like that, both unsure of what the future would hold for them but both certain that no matter what happened they would never leave the others side.

For what is the sun without her moon?


End file.
